Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw
Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw is the only movie that the Pound Puppies starred in. When the Bone of Scone is stolen by Marvin McNasty and his henchmen, it's up to the Pound Puppies and the Pound Purries to retrieve the Bone of Scone and restore puppy power. It serves as the series finale (even though the final episode made aired on February 19th, 1988). Plot In the present, Whopper is taking his niece and nephew to the museum. Along the way, he tells them the origin of Puppy Power, a magical ability that allows humans to communicate with animals. In the Dark Ages, a young boy named Arthur pulled the mythical sword Excalibur from the stone while escaping from the wrath of Sir McNasty. His pet dog, Digalot, pulled the magical Bone of Scone from the same stone and he and Arthur immediately realized that they can talk to each other. Sir McNasty, who had witnessed the withdrawal of Excalibur and Arthur's coronation as King of England, planned to conquer the world by retrieving the Bone. However, it was kept hidden by the giant guardian, Big Paw. Whopper's story continues in 1959, when the town museum exhibits the Bone of Scone in honor of its 1,000-year anniversary. The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries, along with two teenagers Tammy and Jeff, who are the owners of Jeff and Tammy's Puppy and Kitty Pound, are going to hold an Adoption Bazaar the next day. The Pound Puppies, led by Cooler, with Jeff and Tammy, visit the exhibit, where Whopper, then a puppy, and Bright Eyes, wander away from the group and discover a fossil with Big Paw's mark on it. Unknown to them, Marvin McNasty, Sir McNasty's descendant, is inside plotting his domination. Some moments later, a nurse called Florence tells the Puppies and teenagers that Colette, who is Whopper's good friend, is having puppies. They rush out of the exhibit, along with the Purries, Hairball and his girlfriend, Charlemange, in order to see Colette and her puppies But after Collette and the rest bless them in song, McNasty comes to Jeff and Tammy's Puppy and Kitty Pound to adopt four other young dogs in advance. Whopper and the new mother worry about his namesake and stingy attitude, not to mention his suspicious behavior. Before McNasty can have the pups, Tammy and Jeff inform him, he has to sign adoption papers. After dealing with a kissing spree by Reflex, McNasty soon does so and quickly goes off. A suspicious Whopper goes after him despite Collette's objections. Whopper follows him to his truck near the museum. Inside the truck are McNasty's henchmen, Lumpy and Bones, who are eating sandwiches. The pup finds out what McNasty is going to do with the four puppies. With his Mean Machine, McNasty will transform them and the rest of the Pound into vicious guard dogs. Whopper goes and tells Cooler, but Cooler does not take him seriously. Disguised as janitors, Lumpy and Bones enter the museum and suck up the Bone with a vacuum cleaner. The Bone goes through a complicated series of contraptions, and Lumpy smashes it on Bones' head. With the henchmen in pursuit, Whopper runs back to the Pound with one half of the Bone. Despite Colette's effects to protect Whopper from Lumpy and Bones, the henchmen catch Whopper and Colette with the vacuum cleaner and return to their boss' hideout. Meanwhile, the Bone of Scone has lost its magic, and with neither Puppies or humans able to communicate, the Adoption Bazaar will have to be postponed. Cooler tells Howler to tell all of the town dogs that two dogs have been kidnapped and taken to the nearby woods, where McNasty operates. Despite their fear that Big Paw resides in the woods, The Pound Puppies set off to rescue them while the Pound Purries stayed behind. While Cooler convinces the others that there is nothing to be afraid of in the forest, Bones and Lumpy were cleaning up the Mean Machine. Whopper steals the key to unlock the cage while Bones wasn't looking and he and Colette escape from their cage inside McNasty's laboratory. They briefly reunite with the rest of the Pound Puppies until Lumpy and Bones capture them again. The Pound Puppies give chase, but nearly all of them end up in a rat-infested cave while Beamer was dognapped by Lumpy and Bones and put in the same bag with Whopper and Colette. Hanging on a rope, the Pound Puppies barked for help before the Pound Purries pull them up to safety. As the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries continue to looking for their friends, they are unaware that McNasty turned Beamer, Whopper, and Collette into vicious guard dogs. When they got caught in a patch of mire, they are saved by the legendary Big Paw, who agrees to find the Bone with them. Later, they all finally arrived at McNasty's mansion. All but Big Paw fell through a trap door and encounter McNasty and his two henchmen. The Pound Purries and Cooler escaped while McNasty's henchmen transform the othe Pound Puppies into guard dogs. Big Paw brings Cooler and the Pound Purries back to town to stop the evil trio, as the trio's truck heads to the Pound. At the exhibit, Lumpy and Bones help crown Marvin. As they glue back the Bone of Scone together, McNasty and his henchmen were unaware that they restored Puppy Power and Cooler can finally understand Tammy and Jeff. They head back to the museum to chase off McNasty via a tunnel that Big Paw has dug up, followed by the transformed Pound Puppies, who are followed by Colette's children. While encaged in a dinosaur exhibit, Cooler and Big Paw see one of Colette's Puplings tell her "I love you". Thus, she is changed back to normal, and Cooler whispers the same thing to his friend Reflex. who is also returned to normal. As Cooler escapes, he is chased by Beamer and Whopper and rings a bell. causing Reflex to go into a kissing frenzy and bring the other Pound Puppies back to normal. Big Paw and Cooler chase McNasty and his henchmen all over town and eventually back to the museum and their Mean Machine, which turns them into good men. A moment later, Big Paw and Nose Marie finally get back the Bone of Scone. The next day, Marvin, Lumpy and Bones, reformed by the Mean Machine, go to Jeff and Tammy's Puppy and Kitty Pound to help out with the Pound Puppies and friends. Soon, everyone celebrated the Adoption Bazaar. As soon as the story ends, Whopper and his niece and nephew Puplings find themselves in the museum. The Bone of Scone has returned for another visit, and Whopper introduces Big Paw as a little surprise for the young ones, who did not believe before that he was real. As long as he is here to protect the Bone, Whopper says, Puppy Power will never be lost again. Cast of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Gallery Gallery Voice Cast for Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Songs Errors During the flashback sequence, Jeff's irises are either brown or black. During the scene where Cooler, Nose Marie, Beamer, Reflex, Howler, Jeff, and Tammy are wondering where Whopper and Bright Eyes are, Bright Eyes can be seen standing with them. In one scene, Cooler's nose is missing. When Colette and Whopper are kidnapped again, Colette can be seen with the other Pound Puppies, in place of Nose Marie. Trivia Despite the fact that this is the only Pound Puppies movie ever produced, neither critics nor audiences were pleased during its original release. The chief complaints were the film's sloppy animation, character inconsistancies and a different color pallet. A majority of fans and critics say that all the changes were unnecessary. However, the songs in the film were praised. Cooler, Howler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Whopper return from the TV Series, but were redesigned for the movie. Cooler and Howler's voice actors were replaced by Brennan Howard and Hal Rayle while Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Whopper kept the same voice actresses from the TV Series. Jeff and Tammy replace Holly's role as owner of the puppy pound in Season 1. Marvin McNasty replaces Katrina Stoneheart's role as the main villain. Donald Kushner, the producer of this movie, was known as the producer for the 1980 film Animalympics and the 1982 film Tron. This movie is George Rose's last film appearance and only voice role before he was murdered on May 5th, 1988. It is unclear whether Whopper's godchildren are Colette's children or that Whopper is Colette's little brother. It is likely that the movie is non-canon with the TV Series due to the numerous amount of changes. Poll What do you think of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw? I loved it! It was a good movie I considered this movie my guilty pleasure. Meh. It could've done better It was a bad movie I don't like it! See Also Episode List Pound Puppies:The 1985 TV Special Category:Movie Category:Non-Canon Category:1988 airdates